


The Quartermaster

by Medie



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Silly, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny does not mean harmless. The story of how Clint Barton learned to fear a teeny, frizzy haired blonde and, somewhere off screen, Nick Fury laughs himself SICK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quartermaster

**Author's Note:**

> as swingsetindecember commented on [this tumblr post](http://weareallmedie.tumblr.com/post/37225331745/swingsetindecember-hiddle-batched-this-is) \- "the quartermaster in shield must be a scary lady for hawkeye to make the extra effort"

He should've known. He's met Nat after all. Tiny doesn't mean harmless. Amy's a tiny little thing, maybe a scooch over five feet, with frizzy blonde hair and perpetually smudged glasses. She smiles a lot (fucking _beams_ when Stark brings her coffee), keeps meticulous notes, knows everyone by name and cell number.

Clint thinks she's adorable.

Yeah, he's always been kind of a moron that way, but seriously? She's tiny, blonde, and cute. How bad could she be?

A total moron. He is.

He finds this out about two months before he gets sent to babysit to New Mexico. He drops by to pick up some gear on a Friday. Amy's not in. Sick. He signs a get well card for her while the the big, tall guy who's name he can never remember, but has the coolest tattoo peeking out of his collar, takes care of it. They chat while they check things over, then Clint grabs it up and heads off.

Without signing a thing.

He's gone a little over a week. He's completely off the grid, no communication in or out, so he sneaks into SHIELD on Sunday night. The plan is to pick up some things, sign a few reports for Fury's exasperated admin (a man who does not get paid enough) and run for the elevator before Coulson's spidey-senses kick in and he's caught.

Clint pulls it off, barely. (Would've been easier, but Fury's blocked off access to the vents) He manages to skin into the elevator just as the door's starting to close.

Someone calls his name and he looks up to see Amy rushing toward him.

He waves back with a smile, thinking she looks better when the door closes entirely and the elevator whisks him to the parking levels. He's in the truck before he remembers the gear that he forgot to sign it out.

He thinks about going back up, but it's Sunday and he's tired. Besides, it's Amy. They're _buds_ and it's not like's done this before. He's Mr. Responsible with her gear. It's all safe and sound in the back. He'll get it to her first thing in the morning.

Or not.

Because he wakes up on Monday morning to a impressively grumpy face glaring down at him.

"...tha' fuck?"

"Good morning," Amy chirrups. It's the same, cheerful little voice she uses every single day of the week, except there's something creepily ominous about the way she says it and smiles. "Forget something?"

_Oh Shit..._

He doesn't tell anyone, but the next time he sees Natasha, she raises one eyebrow and smiles. "Now you know why Stark buys her coffee."


End file.
